


Brallon One-Shots AU

by fluffy_mittens



Series: Fav Couple One-Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Runes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: Basically just a few Brallon one-shots that I wrote in my spare time.Hope you like it!
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith
Series: Fav Couple One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Brendon scratched angrily at the silver smudge on his arm. It was his soulmark; everyone was born with one. But his was still silver, meaning that his soulmate had not yet been identified. When it turned golden, that meant they had, and when it started glowing, his soulmate was nearby.  
But his was still silver.  
Brendon shifted the bag on his back with a wince. All his heavy textbooks were weighing him down. He spotted Ryan and Josh by the lockers, and hurried over. "Hey guys," he said, and Josh greeted him with a nod. Ryan bent down and planted a kiss on Brendon's mouth. It was common for people to date before they met their soulmate, but it was universally agreed that you would always leave them for your soulmate when you found them. Brendon didn't have any real feelings for Ryan.  
"Have you been- oh my god! Brendon, look!" Ryan exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Brendon's arm. His soulmark was sparkling and golden.  
Brendon let out a shout of shock, staring in astonishment. His soulmate had been identified! He had a soulmate!  
"My…I…" Ryan stammered, gazing at his own soulmark, also golden. Brendon felt a surge of pure happiness. They had both identified their soulmates at the same time!  
Brendon glanced at Josh, but the boy just shook his head and looked extremely disappointed.  
"This is awesome, Ry! We have to translate our runes, come on!" Brendon exclaimed, grabbing Ryan and hurrying off to the library. "Josh, come with us!" Ryan called out, but Josh just shook his head and slowly trudged off.  
"I hope he finds his soulmate soon." Ryan says anxiously, but Brendon was too excited. He burst through the library doors, dumped his bag at a desk and whipped out his computer. He quickly opened up his google chrome, and clicked on his saved tab for the website that translated runes. Brendon glanced down at his arm, and saw the runes:  
ᚢᛊᚱ𐌽ᛈᚦ  
He hurriedly typed them into the website, using a special keyboard. His hand shook as he hovered it over the 'enter' button. Ryan had to push Brendon's hand down himself.  
The website was loading, then-  
Dallon  
Brendon blinked. "Dallon?? What sort of name is Dallon??" Brendon scoffed. Ryan placed a hand on his arm soothingly. "If it's not very common, then you'll have a better chance of finding him!" he explained, and Brendon frowned unconvincingly. "Go on, type yours in," he motioned, stepping back. Ryan nervously sat down and typed in his own runes:  
ᛈᛉᚠᛝθᚱᚦ  
Ryan's soulmate came up as Spencer, and Brendon crossed his arms angrily. "Spencer's a good name, but Dallon??" he exclaimed, and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Their name doesn't matter. You're soulmates- you'll love each other completely." he chuckled, and Brendon sighed. "Maybe I should just stay with you. Ryan's a pretty name." he muttered, then let out a yelp as Ryan punched him. "Don't say that!" Ryan snapped, and Brendon scowled, sulking. Ryan shook his head and sat back down. "I can't wait to find Spencer." he murmured.  
2 MONTHS LATER  
Brendon and Ryan walked through the mall, holding hands. They had kept up their relationship, but unanimously agreed that they would end it as soon as one of them found their soulmate. They had both been eagerly searching everywhere in the first month after their soulmark had turned golden, but had given up and waited for it to start glowing by now.  
"Let's get a smoothie, I'm thirsty!" Brendon whined, but Ryan ignored. "I don't have that much money, Bren. Smoothies are way too expensive. There are water fountains, you know." he replied, and Brendon scowled. "Let's go to Hot Topic, then." he suggested eagerly, and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you can't get everything in the store like last time!" Ryan warned, and Brendon bobbed his head up and down excitedly.  
Suddenly, Brendon felt an electric shock travel up his arm, and glanced down in shock. His soulmark- was glowing! His soulmate was nearby!  
"My soulmark!" Brendon cried out, turning to Ryan. The boy's soulmark was also glowing, and Brendon grinned happily. Again, they had both found their soulmates at the same time!  
"They'll be around here, probably searching as well. We have to look!" Ryan said, nearly bubbling over with excitement. They spun around, searching the crowd. Brendon's eyes snapped back and forth as he stood on tip toe, then-  
He made eye contact with a tall, thin boy wearing a floral shirt.  
Sparks flashed through Brendon's body, and he struggled to breathe.  
There was a boy, probably only just taller than Brendon himself, standing next to him. Both of the boys were holding their arms and searching the crowd.  
Brendon lifted a hand up, waving manically at the tall boy, who nearly tripped in shock. The four boys hurried over to each other, and Ryan said, "Hi."  
"Hey." the short boy replied, staring into his eyes.  
Brendon couldn't believe it. They had both found their soulmates at the same time, and their soulmates were friends! It couldn't have been more perfect.  
Brendon grinned at the tall boy. "Hey, I'm Brendon." he said happily, and the tall boy blinked. "I'm, uh...Dallon." the boy replied nervously.  
"So, we're soulmates." Brendon stated, and Dallon nodded. "Yeah. I just...wow. Wow." Dallon stammered, blinking even more.  
Brendon felt sudden affection for this tall, awkward boy. "This is my friend, Ryan. We were dating, but..." he trailed off, and Dallon nodded his understanding. "We're friends too!" Spencer exclaimed, jerking his head at Dallon.  
"This is so weird. I mean, what are the chances that we would all be friends? And Bren and I's soulmarks turned gold, and the glowing at the same time!" Ryan exclaimed, and Spencer shook his head in wonder, taking Ryan's hand gently.  
"So Dallon, what are your...hobbies?" Brendon asked. "Oh, just...mostly music. Bass guitar, vocals, even ukulele." Dallon replied. "I'm terrible at song-writing, though."  
"Really? I love song-writing! I'm mostly a singer, but I do love piano, and drums, and guitar too." Brendon replied cheerfully.  
"Wow, that's a lot of instruments." Dallon chuckled, and Brendon smirked. Dallon remained staring at Brendon for a while, before blurting out, "You're really pretty."  
"Um, thanks." Brendon said, trying desperately not to blush. Dallon looked mortified, twisting his fingers distractedly. "Sorry, sorry, I-" he stammered, but Brendon placed a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "It's fine. Really. You're...cute." he replied, smiling softly.  
Dallon blushed bright red, and smiled back.  
"Hey guys, wanna go get a smoothie? I've got more than enough money." Spencer offered, and Brendon's head snapped towards him. "Heck yes!" he exclaimed, jumping in the air for joy. Dallon burst out into loud laughter, and Brendon grinned, pleased. The boy's laughter was sudden and startling, but infectious. Ryan and Spencer were giggling, too.  
"Come on, you idiots." Ryan snorted, grabbing Brendon and Spencer's arms and shoving them along. "I wanna mango blast, with the watermelon and berry..." Brendon nattered on in Spencer's ear, nearly skipping along.  
Dallon came up beside him, and shyly took his hand. Brendon glanced in his direction, subduing a smile. "Mango blast is my favourite, too." Dallon said softly, and Brendon grinned happily. "You have passed the soulmate test!" he announced, pulling Dallon in for a hug. "Only those who love mango blast get to be my partner for life."  
Dallon let out another deafening snort, and Brendon felt pure joy flood his veins. He had found his soulmate, and so had Ryan, at the exact same time. Dallon was awkward, and shy, and adorable, and Brendon really wanted to kiss him.  
So he did.  
Brendon leaned towards Dallon, and pressed their lips together. Dallon was frozen, hopefully from shock, as Brendon wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. The whole world was silent, there was only Dallon in front of him. Dallon, his soulmate.  
Then Dallon opened his mouth beneath Brendon's, and his fingers mussed up Brendon's perfect hair. Dallon tasted like- golden sunshine, and sugar, and perfection. His lips were soft, and Brendon pressed their bodies together, and oh fuck Dallon was perfect, and-  
Dallon broke away, breathing hard, and gazed down into Brendon's eyes. "Wow." he giggled shyly, and Brendon softly placed a hand on Dallon's cheek. "Wow." he repeated. He didn't care that there were people all around, he didn't care that Ryan and Spencer were watching them and laughing, he only cared about his soulmate in front of him.  
Dallon smiled a smile of pure happiness, and pressed another kiss to Brendon's lips. Then Ryan shoved at Brendon, chuckling, "Come on, lovebirds. I want my smoothie."  
Brendon smiled happily at Dallon, and grabbed his hand as they walked away.  
He couldn't have been happier.


	2. Forgotten Memorie

Brendon sang his heart out, performing for the huge crowd before him. He could see Dallon out of the corner of his eye, singing into the microphone and playing guitar. They were playing Nicotine, one of Brendon's personal favourites.

The song ended with a crash of the drums, from Spencer. The stage turned dark, as the crowd screamed their heads off. Brendon grabbed his bottle of water and took a deep swig, panting hard. He joined Dallon and Spencer as they hurried down the steps, listening to the cheers from the fans.

Dallon's hand brushed Brendon's, and Brendon jumped, glancing at the ground and swallowing. Dallon coughed slightly, speeding up to clear a path from Brendon to the waiting van. The fans were clamouring loudly, and Brendon quickly signed some posters and took a few photos, then dove into the van, Dallon and Spencer following him.

"Greats show today, guys!" Brendon exclaimed cheerfully, taking another swig from his water bottle. "No voice cracks, huh?" Spencer teased, and Brendon grinned, remembering his voice crack during Vegas Lights at the last concert.

"Which hotel are we going to?" Brendon asked the driver. "The Blue Grand." he replied, and Brendon settled back on the plush leather seat and closed his eyes with a sigh.

He was exhausted; this had been their second last concert before they would take a break and go back to LA.

"Want a snack?" Dallon asked, offering Brendon a chocolate bar. Brendon accepted it, quirking a small smile then relaxing back again.

He could feel Dallon's eyes still on him, and shivers broke out along his neck. He controlled his breathing, trying to slow his racing heart, and slowly fell into near-sleep.

Spencer awoke him when they reached the hotel, and they hurried up to their rooms. "There's a minibar, right?" Brendon asked, grinning, and Spencer laughed. "Planning to get pissed tonight? I thought you were tired." he chuckled, and Brendon shrugged. "Can't help it." he said, exiting the elevator and opening the door to his room.

He entered, collapsing on one of the two double beds. "Oh, that's good." he moaned, cracking open his eyes with a grin. Dallon stood there alone, looking awkward. "See if there's anything in the minibar." Brendon said, motioning to the small fridge.

Dallon nodded, bending down and taking out a bottle of beer. "Thanks." Brendon said, as Dallon handed the bottle to him. He opened it, taking a long swig and letting out a long sigh of pleasure. "Mm, that's good stuff." he mumbled, sitting up against the wall.

Dallon cautiously sat down on the other bed, watching as the valet service entered with the suitcases. Spencer appeared at the connecting door, holding his own bottle of beer. "Aren't you having one, Dal?" Spencer asked, and Dallon shrugged. "Sure." he said, grabbing his own bottle.

They gathered around the table, lounging back on the sofa and chatting about future concerts and over-bearing fans. "Did you see one of them? They were dressed up exactly like you. I swear they'd even had plastic surgery!" Dallon chuckled, nearly drunk.

Brendon let out a breath, peering at Dallon through bleary eyes. "The crowd was sooooooo loud tonight." he slurred, and Dallon met his stare. They continued to look at each other, before breaking away and blinking.

Spencer didn't notice; he was humming some tune and playing mini drums on the table. "Ima go have a shower now." he mumbled, stumbling from the room.

There was awkward silence, and Dallon fidgeted with his shirt. Brendon ran a hand through his hair, swallowing nervously.

"You sang well tonight." Dallon said quietly, taking another swig of beer. "Mm." Brendon replied, noticing that his bottle was empty.

He headed over to the mini fridge, and grabbed another. "You want one?" he asked Dallon, who shrugged. "Sure." he said, and Brendon tossed him a bottle.

They sit in silence for a bit more, before Brendon slowly set down his bottle of beer. He felt sleepy and tingly, and for some reason, brave.

Brendon stood up, and started prowling around the table, gaze fixed on Dallon. He blinked, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Um, Bren-" Dallon started, then stopped as Brendon plopped down next to Dallon.

Their gazes locked, and Dallon's throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously. Brendon reached out, the beer buzzing through his veins, and ran his fingers through Dallon's hair.

Dallon jumped, panting heavily. He stared in shock at Brendon, as his hands moved down and cupped Dallon's cheek. "I…" Brendon muttered, trailing off. "Bren, you can't-" Dallon whispered, then was cut off as Brendon leant over and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Dallon made a small noise of shock, freezing. Brendon broke off, gaping at Dallon. "I-what, Bren…" Dallon spluttered, then stopped.

Suddenly, he set his beer down on the table, then raised his gaze back up to Brendon's. Then he leapt on Brendon, pressing their lips and bodies together. Brendon moaned, going pliant and wrapping his arms around Dallon's waist. He scraped his teeth over Dallon's bottom lip, and Dallon growled deep in his throat and ran his hands through Brendon's hair.

They broke away, breathing raggedly. "Spencer-" Brendon started, then broke off, swallowing. "Spencer could come in." he finished in a low voice. "He'll be out cold by now." Dallon replied, chest heaving.

They stared at each other for a bit longer, then Dallon groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Brendon, this is…this is ridiculous." he mumbled, and Brendon couldn't help reaching out and gently stroking Dallon's back. "But…I can't help it." Brendon replied softly, and Dallon glanced up.

He hesitated, then said, "Oh fuck it," and tackled Brendon on the couch.

Brendon leant back, taking Dallon with him, and Dallon pressed Brendon into the sofa as they kissed. "We'll regret this," Dallon mumbled in between kisses. "I don't care." Brendon growled, arching into Dallon's touch as his hands drifted down to Brendon's ass. Dallon opened his mouth under Brendon's, and their tongues entwined. Brendon let out a soft sound, hands gently stroking Dallon's hair.

This is crazy. This is ridiculous, Dallon thought. But he couldn't stop.

Brendon stood up suddenly, not breaking the kiss as he pulled Dallon with him. "The bed-" he huffed, then Dallon was walking him backwards and he collapsed backwards onto said bed.

Dallon tugged at Brendon's shirt, dragging his lips over Brendon's neck and pulse point. Brendon gasped, shoving off his shirt and arching into Dallon as his fingers traced Brendon's ribs and abs. "You're so…beautiful." Dallon whispered, taking off his own shirt and throwing it onto the floor. "I know. Why do you think I always take my shirt off?" Brendon smirked, rolling Dallon over so he was lying on him.

He traced his mouth over Dallon's chest, biting gently on Dallon's nipple. Dallon groaned, hands gripping Brendon's ass tightly.

"Bren-Brendon…we should- we should stop." Dallon choked out, as Brendon's hands tugged off his pants. "I know." Brendon breathed raggedly, but neither of them stopped.

Their pants joined their shirts on the floor, then their underwear. Then Brendon was kissing Dallon's chest, his hips, his thighs. Then he was taking Dallon's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Dallon moaned, thrusting his hips forward and tangling his hands in Brendon's hair.

Dallon did the same to Brendon, licking the pre-come off the end of Brendon's dick. They were both hard, messily kissing each other and hands roaming.

Then Brendon reached behind Dallon and slipped one finger into Dallon's ass.

Dallon breathed out, breaking away and staring at Brendon. "That far? Brendon-" he said raggedly, and Brendon lowered his head and kissed his fiercely. "We could stop, but I don't think you want to." Brendon mumbled, pushing another finger into Dallon.

Dallon moaned, pleasure racing through his veins. He let out a cry as Brendon's fingers pressed against his prostate, pain shooting from his ass. "The-the lube." he huffed, and Brendon removed his fingers to slick them up.

Then he was kissing Dallon again, pressing his fingers in, and Dallon could hardly breathe. He reached down and stroked his own cock, moaning. "Fuck. Fuck-Brendon!" Dallon gasped, as Brendon added a third finger. "You like that?" Brendon huffed, tracing his lips over Dallon's neck.

Brendon sat up, rolling Dallon over and grabbing the lube again to slick up his dick. Dallon shivered, watching Brendon lean over and dip the edge of his cock into Dallon's hole. Then he gently pushed it in, listening in awe to Dallon's cries and moans. "Fuck-fuck, yes! Oh fuck." Dallon exclaimed, jerking off fiercely as Brendon began thrusting his hips in a rhythm.

He pressed biting kisses to the back of Dallon's neck, nearly at his peak. Then Dallon let out a cry, coming all over his stomach. Brendon let out his own cry, spilling into Dallon. As he did, he whispered helplessly, "I love you."

Brendon pulled out of Dallon, collapsing on the bed next to him. "That was… amazing." Dallon mumbled, wrapping his arms around Brendon. Brendon let out a soft chuckle, pressing his face into Dallon's brown hair. He knew he would regret this, but at the moment, he just felt good.

Brendon woke up in the morning, with a raging hangover. He realised that Dallon wasn't in bed, and sat up slowly. Dallon suddenly walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He blushed when he saw Brendon staring. "I had a shower." he said, heading over to grab some clothes and going back to the bathroom.

Brendon let out a long breath. "You should have woken me up." he chuckled, then collapsed back against the bed as Dallon closed the bathroom door.

Memories of last night were racing through his veins, and a storm of guilt raged in his stomach. Nobody could know about this, especially not Sarah.

Sarah… Brendon thought, feeling sick to his stomach. How could be betray her like this?? He shouldn't have done this; he wished he hadn't. How could he ever explain this to her??

He just wouldn't tell her. She'd never find out. No one would.

He shoved on some clothes, then stood up cautiously as Dallon walked out of the bathroom, dressed. He stopped, and their gazes locked yet again.

Brendon took a breath, summoning up courage, then said, "We can't tell anyone."

"Right." Dallon said quietly, looking disappointed.

"No one. It has to stay a secret." Brendon insisted, and Dallon nodded. "I know, I know. I won't tell anyone. I promise." he replied, avoiding Brendon's gaze as he grabbed his phone and slouched on the bed.

Brendon left out a sigh of relief, sitting down on the bed and grabbing his own phone.

He would just have to forget.


End file.
